A Love Only Decided By Faith
by FORBIDDENROMANCEINWINX
Summary: Roxy is a young girl who is just realizing her new powers. she has to be protected by an evil man and his friends. but what happens when she accidently falls for him? will they end happily or horribly? this is her story of how it started


Hi, my name is Roxy. This is my story of my biggest heartbreak. I meet these girls and they call themselves the Winx Club. They told me that I was the last fairy on earth, but like anybody else who knew magic never existed I did not believe them. I never in my life knew I was a real fairy, or a princess. I also had a chance of real true love. I never knew that this would happen so fast, but it's like we just fell in love with each other. First I thought that it was just a phase that will blow over time. I was wrong. I found it very hard to stop thinking about him, and I knew he had the same problems. Ogron started creating reasons for us to show up and fight. And every time he did that he acted like there was nothing in world but us two. I tried to hide my feelings from him the best was I can but they always seemed to show. One day I was alone with artu. I was deep in the forest just walking. Ogron was far away from his friends and I didn't even know he was in the forest. It was getting dark and I decided that it's time to head home while there was still a little daylight. I then realized artu ran away from me. I called his name over and over again, but still no answer. Knowing it would take me hours to find artu in this big forest I used my animal powers. I was on his trail and then I tripped over a root. I fell on a body that was laying on the forest floor. On top of that I found artu. I used a light spell I learned from stella and was shocked by who I saw. He looked like he got attacked and he had scars and bruises on his face and arms. It started raining hard so I used magic to carry him to an old cottage that my dad took me to when I was young. I started a fire and layed him down on the couch. I tried a healing spell to heal all his scars and bruises, but it didn't fully work. And then…he woke up. He looked at me like I was an angel and didn't say a word. It was morning when he woke up so he quietly jumped up and tried to attack me but was restrained by the pain in his body. After a few days he finally worked up the courage to kiss me. It was sweet and passionate. As you all may know of course ogron is a creul evil man, but that's not how I see it. The ogron I got to know was more caring and had a bigger heart than I imagined. This went on for a few weeks and even though we still fought against each other in battle he would still try his best to capture me and act like my powers was the only thing he wanted when we both knew it wasn't. my new friends never found out about us nor did his friends. Until one day he came to my job a begged for us to protect him from my mother, who I didn't even know was my mother, and her fairies of vengeance. When we would take rests at night the wizards preferred sleeping on the ground and not in the tents. Sometimes ogron would sneak into my tent a sleep with me for the night and then sneak out before everyone woke up. I thought we would continue this secret relationship. Until he attacked my mother and everyone on my new planet. Was I shocked? Yes but not only that i felt hurt, used, and betrayed by someone I thought I had change for good. The wizards didn't put up much of a winning fight. I was to hurt to even think about focusing on beating them. Of course ogron noticed me and broke the chain the wizards was using to fight back with. He flew in the air and surprisingly none of the wizards got hit. Ogron told them to scatter and they did. All except him. I was on my knees with tears in my and then..ogron used the last bite of his magic to attacked the winx and nebula. He grabbed me by arm and pulled me up. Them he grabbed my waist and flew away with me. We were in the heart of the omega dimension and there he confested his undying love to me and then gave me a long, drugging kiss and with that I never saw him again. I never told the winx where he went because truthly I didn't know. But I have a feeling he will return.


End file.
